


A priestly sub

by Zenius



Series: The hunks of Azeroth [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenius/pseuds/Zenius
Summary: The big adult event of the year is coming to Azeroth. Hard O'Naxx.A certain elven priest is eager for a pass. But before attaining access, his mediators imposed a trial. Will he succeed in getting in their good will?
Series: The hunks of Azeroth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006092





	A priestly sub

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at homoerotic, pornographic content. Playing with some of my OCs. Apologies for the mistakes and any feedback from pro writers and BDSM experts alike is welcome.

The note arrived on his mail a week ago.

“Dear Penitente. On the next full moon night, you should check in a room at the World End Tavern by the 9 bells. You should be wearing white linen set and you should be carrying the following items

A water breathing potion  
A dreamless potion  
One Blackroot  
A silk bandana

Once you are installed in your bed, put the blindfold on, drink the dreamless potion and go to sleep. We will take care of the rest.  
Signed  
Your Masters”

He bought the potions from an alchemist in Silvermoon. The blackroot proved more elusive and he had to visit the Grizzly Hills in Northrend to get it. The trip was particularly tempting with all the hunky lumberjacks around, half human, half worgen. He had his experiences in the past. But he had been cautious this time to avoid any fun in case he was being watched. Besides one could never be too careful since there were so many ways to read into someone’s mind, many all too familiar to the men who commissioned him with this task.

He had smiled reading the note. The rendezvous location was cleverly picked. Shattrah lower city was full of petty criminals and low life characters. Any suspicious activity would be dismissed as business as usual. Even the guards would look away.

He arrived 10 minutes before schedule but waited before entering, in case he was being watched and the discrepancy played against him later. When the time was right he walked in, approached the innkeeper asking for a bed.  
“Good evening ma’am. I am looking for accommodation”  
The female blood elf looked him down up. He fit the description and who the hell used those sort of rags these days? All other patrons used more sophisticated, magically enhanced indumentary.  
“Sure, there is a mattress for you in the room on the left. Red sheets and cover”  
“How much?” he said, reaching for his purse.  
“Someone paid it for you” the innkeeper replied pointing him on the direction. A grin on her lips as she thought on the generous amount paid for a place to be used for less than an hour. She could charge someone else later for the spot.

Penitente entered the room. A couple of arakkoa paused and glanced him quickly returning to their banter. He spotted the ‘bed’ on the other corner. He put his bag next to it and layed down. Reached for the sleeping potion and drank the content of the small vial. Put the blindfold and layed his head on the pillow.

He woke up with some waving motion. He was being carried. His “kidnapper” had him over the shoulder with an arm around his body. His legs down the front and his torso and head down the back. The man was whistling a song, The daughter of the Sea. He then started humming. Penitente recognised the voice. Zenius was his holder. The ginger paladin had obviously no issues picking him up. With his broad shoulders, arms as thick as his neck and strong legs, it was probably with ease that he lifted the much lighter elf.

Zenius felt the weight on his shoulder shift ever so slightly. His prey was awake. Dreamless potion effects were short lived but powerful enough to render the mightiest of the warriors defenseless for a few moments.  
“Be quiet and stay still” he whispered to the elf. Penitente obliged. This was part of his trial and he knew better than not following orders. He had not much room anyway, both his arms and legs were tied.

Zenius walked with his cargo towards the nearest exit from the city. Once out of the tunnel and away from the walls he summoned a red protodrake. The beast was big and strong enough to carry several grown humanoid adults. A human and a blood elf were no challenge.

A long saddle was positioned on the back of the beast towards the neck. Zenius put the elf on it, feet towards the front of the animal, on supine position. He tucked the elf with a blanket and tied him to the saddle with some leather straps. When he was happy his cargo was well secured, he proceeded to secure the elf’s bag. Then he climbed on the drake. One leg on each side he brought himself forward until his crotch was against the elf. He pulled the reins, signalling the beast to take off.

Using Shattrah’s portal to Stormwind would be quicker but the city inhabitants would be more inquisitive than the denizens of Lower City. Instead he decided to fly to Hellfire Peninsula and cross the Dark Portal. The trip would be made hidden in the darkness of the night. The demons below grunted when they sensed the drake but dared not to attack. With the loss of their leader they were much weakened these days and lost their boldness.

The Blasted Lands were no problem either. Only a small number of soldiers, both Alliance and Horde, remained in the area in case wondering monster crossed the portal from Outland. The flight proceeded over Karazhan and then Duskwood. Once spotted the Darkened Bank and the edges of Elwynn, with a gentle kick Zenius signalled the drake to descend. Under the bright full moon light, the river splitting both areas shined a clear path to follow. Soon their destination outlines showed up to the west.

Jarod’s Landing was abandoned these days after the Defias were dismantled a second time. Even if any bandit was roaming the area, Zenius was certain his accomplice would have no problem in scaring them off. He landed on the peer, dismounted, unloaded and disbanded the beast.

Penitente was again resting on Zenius’ shoulders.  
“Come in. Everything is set.” A familiar voice said.  
Penitente felt the the change to warmer air as they, he guessed, were now indoors. He was lowered onto a surface, cushioned. The blindfold was removed.

A house. There was the crepitus sound of wood burning, coming from a fireplace opposite to the entrance. The room was additionally lighted by several candles.  
There was a big mattress on the floor but he was on an elevated surface, a table perhaps, covered also with a mattress. There were cupboards and shelves siding the fireplace and the lateral walls, both with windows on the centre, now shut. Big wooden logs held the ceiling and he noticed a hook hanging in the middle of the room. A single door opened to a peer outside and beyond a river and a forest were barely recognisable under the moonlight. Harder to focus with the light of the fireplace and candles inside.

He spotted the two presences in the room. Zenius looked at him with a naughty smile. The paladin was wearing both a leather top and leggings. He briefly appreciated the man’s figure with broad shoulders and muscled arms. The handsome face with long ginger hair and the generous moustache.

Next to him the source of the more recently heard familiar voice. Agarenis, the blonde dark skinned human priest was standing next to the paladin. His face was serious, like a headmistress about to reprimend a mischievous pupil.

“Well, well, well. If it is not the sluttiest slave I have ever known. And he has been very naughty tonight. You almost ruined your chances of a reward tonight, I’ve been told.”

Penitente guessed why these words. Laying on prone position he looked down and spotted his bulge.  
Zenius approached him and quickly started ripping off his clothes, leaving him completely naked. His probing hard cock dripping precum was exposed.

Both humans tooted.  
“That is a serious infringement of the rules” said Agarenis. “Your punishment should be now worse than what we originally planned”.

"Sorry sires, I beg pardon for my infringement" the elf plead.

"So you accept the punsihment we are going to bring upon you..." said Agarenis

"Yes, master, I do accept the punishment"

Agarenis slapped him "That was a statement imbecile, not a question!!" he shouted "Of course you will accept the punishment. You have no choice"

"Sorry master, I was being ignorant again" - the elf said sheeply.

Penitent had foreseen the trouble. The paladin carried him with head against crotch on the drake while wearing leather leggings. Penitent notice now the leggings were ripped open on the groins. This allowed the pungent smell of sweat and precum exudating from the human to easily reach the elf nostrils. Penitent did try to distract himself with other thoughts during the flight. But the whole situation left him so horny.

Both humans exchanged looks and nodded.  
Zenius approached him. He leaned over his pulsing member and licked all drizzling pre cum, then stepped towards his face. He positioned one hand cradling Penitente’s head and the other pulling down his chin. Penitente understood the intention and opened his mouth. Zenius spitted the juicy mix of saliva and precum into it.  
“Swallow” the paladin shouted. Penitente obeyed. Zenius then pinned him down. The man was way stronger than the elf, who felt very restricted and unable to wiggle at all.

He saw Agarenis approachig. The human priest eyes fixed on him. And suddenly he started hearing loud voices in his head and a a dreadful feeling took over his mind, he tried to unleash a primal scream he was imagining but no sound came out of his mouth.  
The dreadful feeling subsided.

“That’s it” said Agarenis “The stiffy problem is now resolved” (Zenius let go of the elf who tilted the head forward, noticing his cock was now soft). Agarenis proceeded “A combination of Silence and Psychic Scream is a very effective anti aphrodisiac. Now to prevent it from happening again”.  
Agarenis produced a small metal object. Looked like a spiral. “this is to prevent it from happening again”. He grabbed Penitent’s genitals, squeezing hard “Shhhhh, be quiet” he told the elf. Penitent felt the pain as if his balls had been kicked, tears started rolling down his eyes, but he bit his lips and stopped himself from shouting. Agarenis inserted his cock inside the metal contraption and closed a ring tightly around its base and behind his ball sack, locking it with a small paddlelock. “You misbehave and we will through the key away”

Zenius had meanwhile reached for Penitente’s bag and was busy preparing something on a small counter on the other side of the room.  
He was crushing the blackroot into a mash. The elf had brought a generous amount so it should work well. He chuckled a bit remembering his own ordeal a decade ago when visiting the Amberpine Lodge. Once he was happy with the consistency, he mixed with some water and poured it into a vial.

He returned to his companions. Both humans helped the elf to site up and untied his members.  
The paladin untied the ef and ordered him“Drink this!” extending the vial to the elf. Penitent drank and swallowed. It tasted like ginger but stronger.

“The outhouse is on the back” Zenius warned.

Penitente stared confused at the paladin but suddenly he understood when the first colic arrived.  
He barely had time to run and close the door behind. It felt like his guts were about to spill out from his body, the colic pains were so intense he had to press his tummy with both hands. The whole ordeal took almost half hour and he passed until nothing but some watery content and air were coming out.

When all was over he came out and around the house back to the humans. Thee were standing at the end of the peer. Zenius pointed to another vial in front of him "Drink that one too". It was the water breathing potion. Penitente picked it but hesitated to drink. The late-night air was making him shiver a bit, naked. Summer nights were pleasant but Autumn was now in and temperatures dropped significantly. He thought to himself making him bath in cold water would be a bit too much. He drank the potion anyway and waited for instructions.

Zenius approached again and put a rope around his waist. The material was strong but soft to not cause any injury. The knot was very tight so the elf could not brake loose. Penitente looked around tried to understand what was going on. He noticed the rope was tied the edge of the peer. But before he could fully process what was happening, he felt horrified his legs starting to take him to the edge and then jump into the cold water. He was panicking and was trying to swim up but his body seemed to be diving deeper and being carried by the current. He feared he was going to drown but noticed he was breathing at ease even with his lungs full of fluid. The potion, of course. He realised the other priest obviously was mind controlling him.  
As the current was pushing him away he felt the rope was holding him in place. Suddenly his body started to move opposite to the water flow. The rope was dragging him. When he surfaced he saw Zenius pulling the rope and him back to the dock. His control over his muscles returned. “Stop being useless and help me” Zenius shouted. Penitente started to swim. His body was cooling and swimming actually helped to produce some heat. Soon he was by the edge of the dock.  
“Take this and finish washing your stinky smell away” said Zenius while throwing the elf some soap.  
Penitent scrubbed himself as quick as he could before getting hypothermia. He dived again to rinse but the cold was starting to take over. Zenius noticed him getting weaker so started to pull him back up. Agarenis was going to help but the paladin shook his head. Again, his raw strength made quick work of hoisting the elf out of the water and onto the dock. Agarenis brought him the blanket that covered the elf during the flight earlier. They helped him dry and escorted him back into the house.  
“Well, now that you are clean inside and outside, the real fun can start” said Agarenis in a deep voice. “Oh and I almost forgot about the safe word. There is none. I think you can endure everything we can throw at you but in case anything goes wrong we can heal and resurrect you if needed”. He stared at Penitente who had a scared look on his face. “That will not be necessary”.  
Zenius blindfolded Penitente and put a gag on him. then strapped him to the bed with the same lather strips used earlier. He tied his hands and feet again. Then each human picked a candle. They approached the candles of the elf face. Penitente felt the heat. For a moment he panicked, did they want to burn him? He did not think they would be this extreme. Started breathing deeply to calm down himself. Did not take long until he felt a hot fluid started dripping on his chest. The burning sensation lasted a few seconds but was enough to make him to twist his body, or try to. He relaxed again but soon felt burning again, same thing on the other side of the chest. "mmmph" he moaned. "You are loving it" teased Agarenis. And again, and again they dripped more hot wax on him. Quickly he started to get used to it, learning to relax and get better control over his breathing.  
"Looks like you are enjoying it a bit too much, hey" Agarenis poured a more generous amount of hot wax on the elf tummy tummy. Penitente was taken by surprise and released a louder moan, muffled by the gag. As soon as the moan started subsiding, Zenius repeated the motion similarly on the other side. Penitente was strugging to control the pain. He could hear is heart pounding, is breathing becoming faster and faster. Was it not for the gag he would be yelling at the top of his lungs. But he had to control himself he had to control the pain. As a priest he was used to supress it. Although usually he knew when the pain was coming and how bad it was. This was different. His feelings were a mix of thrill and fright.

Eventually his masters or assailants, whatever you want to call them, got tired of the wax play and he was being freed and hoisted out of the “bed”. No doubt the paladin physical work. He was made to stand and his arms stratched up. He guessed they were tying the handcuffs to the hook on the ceileing. His all body was stretched vertically. There was some breathing on his neck, back and chest.  
Then some light touch on his tummy, sides and up the armpit. Initially he felt tingling. It was giving him some goose bumps. He was enjoying it until the touch became more frrenetic. ‘Oh no!’ he thought, ‘tickle torture’. He hated it. He reconned he could endure it for hours. But the side effects were unpleasant. The uncontrollable laughing, the tears, the cough, the hiccups, the spasms and the later abdominal pain. But he would put up with it. His body became a mess of automatic responses to the stimulation. He imagined how exciting this would be to the men with him. There he was fully naked, defenceless and exposed. Their sense of control over him would be unlimited. And this somehow made him feel aroused and eased the torture. He trusted them. He trusted Zenius in particular. Despite the physical figure, how threatening the man could look at times, there was something in the paladin that gave him comfort. He let himself go and surrender to the sensations. One man was working his neck and armpits while the other worked the sides of his torse and his inner thighs. The spasms accompanying his muffled laughter were almost to the point of convulsions. Tears were rolling down his eyes. His body was responding with desperate effort to twist, contract, fold on itself and bar the attackers from continuing the torture. Again this went for several minutes, a time span he felt like lasting an eternity. Eventually the laughter gave to a cry for mercy. The tickling sensation to real pain and soreness. The tears intensified and the breathing became more laboured.  
The humans realised it and with a nod to each other decided to give the priest a little break. The room was silent. The candles had all but one burned out and only the light of the fireplace persisted. Too weak for Penitente to even perceive any shadows moving beyond the bandana covering his eyes. He waited for what was to come, again working on his breathing and relaxation. Respiratory rate and heart rate controlled. The only discomfort now was the stretched position of his body. It could be worse if his feet had been suspended. At least the let them in contact with the floor. It made it easier to tolerate. At the same time this could also mean his torture would last longer than he anticipated.  
He felt two hard warm fleshy moist pointy objects, touching the sides of his pelvis. Undoubtedly the cocks of his captors. This again aroused him and he tried to imagine both men naked. He hoped now they would get into some outright sexual fun. But both soon withdrawn. Instead he was hit by a flogger near the left shoulder, then the right shoulder, then repeatedly on both sides, going down gradually to his buttocks, finishing on his upper thighs. The movements seemed done with such cadence and such mastery. He guessed the paladin was doing it. Only someone with expertise on handling weapons would deliver such clean and precise hits. The first pass was pleasant and almost soothing. Then it started all over, still pleasant, still exciting. And restarted again. The flog seemed quite soft. It inflicted a short-lived sharp sensation with a relief feeling that made it enjoyable. But then Zenius increased the pace, aiming to shorten the relief feeling. Soon Penitente was again on the edge. Each stroke was sending a shockwave through all his body, he wanted to twist and resist but it only made it worse. The hits were now also concentrating on restricted areas of his body for longer, first the upper back, then the lower back and then the ass cheeks. There was more and more soreness. He felt like his skin was on fire and numb at same time. The way the hits got stronger and the vocalizations of his assailant more intense he sensed the humans were more and more satisfied with the game.  
It was now getting harder and harder to tolerate the flogging. Again is body was starting to respond with uncontrollable jerks at each hit, the pain was subdoing him, his moans becoming more desperate and tears rolling down his face again.  
Zenius and Agarenis were overly excited with it. Zenius had unbuttoned the leather flap covering his cock and was sporting a raging hard on. Precum dripping generously. Agarenis had bended a few times to catch some drops with his tongue. He had undressed completely and was himself too completely hard and wanking watching the paladin torturing the naked elf.  
Zenius eventually got tired and needed a rest. And in good time as Penitent felt he could not endure much longer after all, another pause ensued. Then he felt some sort of pincers being clipped on his nipples, and some pressure added. Then some sort of belt being fastened around his waist. Two hands opened his asscheeks and he felt a movable fleshy warm appendix on his asshole. Agarenis was rimming and then proceeded to tongue fuck the elf to moist and lubricate his ass. Penitente released some moans of pleasure. Whoever was down there was doing a great job. He tried to perk his butt back to give better access to his pleasurer. But the rimming was cut short. Something, probably a sort of metal rod was pushed into his anus, held by some leather piece that was buttoned to the back of the belt, passed between his legs and buttoned up to the belt on both sides of the pubis. ‘What was coming next?’ Penitente thought. But his thoughts were interrupted abruptly as he felt pulling on his nipples whatever was linked to the pincers had extra weight attached. Something hung and touched his skin just over the belly button.  
Agarenis took a sort of wand from the bag and smiled, looking at Zenius and then at Penitente. An electric rod. The power was low but after the previous torture he knew it would be enough to give Penitent a real kick on each contact since his body was now extra sensitive. More so as Penitente was aroused. Despite the cock cage, it had grown in volume inside the contraption and some elven precum was oozing out of it. Penitente has not realised this with all the stimuli going on. And currently he was again imagining what would follow. Then Agarenis approached the elf and touched with the rod on the metal clamp on the left nipple. The elf moaned. The sensation was like being pinched really hard. His reflex was to contract his chest muscles. That made the weight hanging on the chain between his nipples to bounce and pull again on his nipples. Double pinch. His body responded in the same way. Another pinch Each time he moaned louder. Then Agarenis touched his left side with the rod. Again the domino effect. Penitente would rather avoid it. Yet, he felt this was part of the game and he should let it take it’s course if he wanted to please his masters. The shocks kept coming alternating between sides of the body. A pause and then Agarenis touched the cock cage with his rod. Penitent moaned loud, trying to withdraw as if attempting to bring his cock inside his own body. The pinching sensation was all over his genitalia and frontal pelvis. It felt like someone was pullling all his pubic hair and cock at same time. A tingling sensation lingered after the rod was removed. The shock returned, this time for longer time. His muscles were twitching with the electricity and he had a feeling like a mix of orgasm and feinting and it was over. But neither happened. Tingling again. Agarenis touched again, this time back on the nipples. The sharp sensation and tingling followed by the pulling of the weight was now familiar. Somehow, he was feeling horny. Then the pain came stronger on both nipples. Someone was pulling at them simultaneously. He could not avoid the following cry. This was unexpected. They released and another shock again. All very intense, and for a moment he felt dizzy as if going to pass out but recovered. A new shock, this time on his tummy, and he felt like his hairy trail was being burned from his belly button all the way down to his pelvis and down both legs. There was perhaps a reason why his feet were on the ground and his arms were tied up to the wooden ceiling, the wood and rope were poor electrical conductors and would avoid electricity going up and through his heart, preventing induction of arrythmias. He felt recomforted knowing his captors were mindful of safety. They cared and this made him more trusty to surrender.  
There was another gap in the torture and then the shock came from behind. This time the rod in his anus was the source. He jerked forward and tried to clench his asshole with no avail. He moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. The tingling after the shock lingered and went deep into his guts. It left him wishing to be fucked hard. This was great. The shock returned. He moaned louder and did not hold back on his body reaction. He was enjoying it, perhaps too much again. A new discharge was delivered again to his cock. And another to his butt. Similar to the quicker flogging, Agarenis was minimising the pauses to prevent the elf from enjoying any lingering sensation. To the alternate shocks Zenius added pulling the weight at the nipples. The muffled moans coming from the elf were now continues and louder. His body was dripping sweat, the tears were running again, the drooling was more intense. Agarenis delivered a few discharges on both thighs of the elf. This was getting very unpleasant but then it stopped. One last prolonged shoch was given to the anal rod and then they stopped with the electrocuting torture.  
Silence took over the room again. The pain was subsiding and Penitente soon was relaxing. The thoughts of how enjoyable the experience was being to the humans brought his excitement back. He smiled and even giggled a bit.  
“So our slave whore is having fun. Perhaps another lesson is due” Agarenis spoken with his deep voice.  
‘What could it be’ thought Penitente.  
“Should I do the honors?” said Zenius. Agarenis nodded.  
The elf cried as the whip lashed is upper back around the right side to his chest. And again, around the left side this time. A short remission and another lash a bit lower. He was getting marked for sure. The lashes continued with 10 – 15 seconds remissions between them. Going down his back and around the flanks to his tummy. The ordeal stopped as the hitting spots went just above his ass cheeks. Penitente was now crying and about to try to beg for them to stop. The pain was excruciating. But they stopped.  
Zenius saw how hard the elf was breathing and how intense were his tears. He had enough. He removed the gag from the elf who was still sobbing. “Permission to speak slave”. He was expecting yelling and cursing. But the words in return were surprising. “Thank you sirs. Thank you for punishing me as I deserved, sirs. It was an honor to receive it from both of you.”  
Both humans grinned. Zenius grabbed Penitent and untied the rope hanging him fro the ceiling, removed the clamps and chain form his nipples, holding the weight. Then removed the belt and the anal rod. He put the rod in front of Penitente’s face in offer. The elf leaned forward and sucked.  
“Good boy” said Agarenis “Behaving like a propper slave pig. I am a bit impressed”.  
Penitente was still panting a bit, trying to regain some energy. Zenius hoisted his body onto the mattressed table, and layed him facing down. He tied his limbs again to the table. Then inserted the gag ball on the elf anus. Penitent felt a mix of pleasure and soreness due to the previous torture. Zenius pulled it out and put it on the elf’s mouth and tied it around his face again. Penitente was silenced once more. More torture was to follow for sure.

Agarenis was grabbing a paddle that gave to Zenius. The paladin turned the elf to face down and proceeded to slap the elf cheeks for a couple of minutes until they were burning and red. The elf yelped through the whole ordeal but did not budge at all. Once finished, Zenius removed the gag again.  
“Thank you sire, that was very generous of you, sire”  
“So you enjoyed the spanking slave?” Zenious shouted.  
“Yes sire, I did sire”  
“We are done for tonight” said Agarenis. “You made up for your trespasses and deserve the reward you were expecting for tomorrow.  
Zenius picked a sheet and a blanket and covered the elf. He offered him a pillow. Removed the bandana. Penitente saw the shillouettes of both men, naked and with hard ons. Not enough light to see the details. The candles were all burned out and the fire at the fireplace was reduced to some sparking cinders.  
Penitente was hoping both men would endulge him with some cock action. He was urging to suck or be fucked. Or at least for some show. But instead both men layed down on the mattress on the floor preparing to sleep. Zenius got up a few minutes after. And came to him. “I almost forgot, you must be thirsty after all this”. Penitente nodded “yes” he whispered and raised his head. The paladin was helding a waterskin in one hand and with the other he cradled the elf’s head to help him drink. When the elf wad done, Zenius leaned and kissed his forehead “Sleep tight”. Penitente giggled “literally”. Zenius smiled. “Good night dear elf” and went back to the floor mattress.  
“Good night my paladin” replied Penitente.  
The night was silent apart from the odd owl sound. The wind brought in the sound of the bells. 4 bells. And they all fell asleep.


End file.
